This invention relates to universal drag reducing equipment support systems and more particularly to multiple positionable universally adjustable support systems.
In order to securely hold drag reducing equipment on the roof of land transport vehicles, a variety of different mounting systems have been developed, with all of these systems requiring different hardware depending upon the particular cab roof configuration. In some of the systems which proclaim to be universal, elastic material in combination with hooks have been employed. However, the elastic material has been found to be totally unable to withstand the forces which impinge upon the baffle when in operation. As a result, these support systems are totally useless.
A further problem with prior art support systems is the fact that the systems are not mounted to the cap roof at points where the cap roof is the strongest. Consequently, although the system may incorporate solid hardware, the securement of this hardware to weak areas in a cab roof has resulted in failures when the forces generated upon the baffle have been great enough to rip the mounting systems away from their securement locations. Finally, the requirement in all prior art systems for different hardware, depending upon the cab configuration, has proven to be very undesirable because of the additional space and money required for producing and maintaining a large inventory. The support system which typifies these prior art systems is shown in Wiley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,910.